The invention relates generally to combination drilling and fastener driving tools for use with power drills and combinations thereof.
Combination drilling and fastener driving tools for use with rotary power driving tools including hand-held drills and hammer drills are known generally. These combination tools are used commonly in applications where it is necessary to first drill a hole into a workpiece, for example into concrete, and then drive a threaded fastener into the hole, especially where the drilling and wrenching operations are performed repeatedly. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,510 entitled "Combination Drilling and Wrenching Tool", assigned to the assignee of the present application, which discloses a combination drilling and wrenching tool for use with an electric power drill. Several aspects of the combination tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,510 are embodied in the commercially available CONDRIVE 2000 compact high speed installation tool for the TAPCON concrete fastening system, both by ITW Buildex, Itasca, Ill.
Another known combination drilling and wrenching tool for use with rotary power driving tools is the CONDRIVE 1000 compact high speed installation tool for the TAPCON concrete fastening system, also by ITW Buildex, Itasca, Ill. The CONDRIVE 1000 tool comprises generally a drill adapter couplable to a first end of a hollow sleeve member having a receptacle on an opposite end thereof for receiving various fastener driving sockets and screw driving bits. The drill adapter portion of the CONDRIVE 1000 tool includes a chuck shank on one end and a hex shape drill shank on an opposite end thereof. The chuck shank is mounted in a chuck of a power drill, and the drill shank has a concentric axial bore for receiving a drill bit, which is secured therein by a set screw. After drilling a hole in the work piece, the drill bit and the drill shank are conveniently disposed and retained in a hex shape opening in the first end of the sleeve member, and the appropriate fastener driving socket or screw driving bit is selected and disposed in a hex shape opening in the opposite end of the sleeve member, whereupon the fastener is power driven into the work piece.
Combination drilling and wrenching tools are also useful in applications that require the drilling of a pilot hole into a workpiece and the subsequent driving of a fastener into the pilot hole, especially where the drilling and fastener driving operations are performed repeatedly.
The present invention is drawn generally toward advancements in the art of combination drilling and wrenching tools for use with rotary power tools.
An object of the invention is to provide novel combination drilling and wrenching tools for use with rotary power tools and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel combination drilling and wrenching tools for use with rotary power tools and combinations thereof that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel combination drilling and wrenching tools for use with rotary power tools and combinations thereof having fewer components.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel combination drilling and wrenching tools for use with rotary power tools and combinations thereof that accommodate different size hex head fasteners but do not require separate hex drive sockets.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel combination drilling and wrenching tools comprising generally a drill adapter and a sleeve member. The drill adapter includes a chuck shank on one end thereof and a drill shank on an opposite end thereof, and the sleeve member includes a first end with a first opening and a second opposite end with a second opening. The first opening of the sleeve member has a first sleeve engagement surface and a first fastener engagement surface, and the second opening has a second sleeve engagement surface and a second fastener engagement surface. The drill shank is axially disposable into the first or second opening of the sleeve member, and an outer shank engagement surface of the drill shank is engagable with the first or second sleeve engagement surface to rotationally engage the drill adapter and the sleeve member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel drilling and wrenching systems comprising generally a rotary power tool retaining a drill adapter having a drill bit protruding from a drill shank thereof, and a sleeve member having a first end with a first opening and a second opposite end with a second opening. The first opening of the sleeve member has a first sleeve engagement surface and a first fastener engagement surface, and the second opening has a second sleeve engagement surface and a second fastener engagement surface. The drill shank and drill bit are axially disposable into the first or second opening of the sleeve member, and an outer shank engagement surface of the drill shank is engagable with the first or second sleeve engagement surface to impart rotation from the rotary power tool to the sleeve member.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.